


No Regrets

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Kate Bennett knew that falling in love with her best friend's long lost best friend was a bad idea, not that she could really help herself. Keeping it a secret was difficult, life was complicated enough with being in hiding in Wakanda. Nearly impossible when you're both doused in...as weird as it sounds, sex pollen and wake up naked on the forest floor. Now if only the object of her deep affections didn't think it was a huge mistake and regret every second of the single most amazing night of her life.





	1. Complicated

Sam landed hard on his back, a loud "Ooph!" leaving his mouth followed up by a curse under his breath. I laughed and reached a hand down to help him up. "You alright? Want me to go easier on you?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my offered hand. When he was fully upright he rubbed his backside, "Jesus Kate, I thought you said THAT was going easy!" I couldn't help but laugh.

We called it a day and I handed Sam a bottle of water. "Sorry Sam, I'm use to sparing with Steve and Bucky normally and when you go against a Super Soldier you gotta have your A-game on." He downed almost the entire bottle then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't I know it. So, how's Steve doing...haven't seen him much since Barnes got his new arm." Sigh...tell me about it. "He's good, just worried about Bucky. Which is understandable. The new arm is alot lighter than his previous one since it's made of Vibranium, so it's taking him some time to get use to it."

"What about you...how are you doing?" I gave Sam a pointed look and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine." Sam gave me a knowing look and crossed his arms over his sweat soaked chest. "Uh huh, sure you are. You and Steve have been Best Friends since before he met me. So your telling me you have no problem with your best friend's old best friend coming back into the picture? Not even a little jealous?" Yeah, jealous not the word I'm thinking of right now. "No I'm not jealous! Geeze, we're adults and not in middle school for crying out loud. Besides Bucky's pretty awesome to hang out with, I can see how he and Steve were friends for so long. I miss him, I do, but I'm glad Bucky's getting the help he needs." 

Sam didn't quite believe me but that's ok, I'd rather everyone think I was jealous of Bucky then know the actual truth. When we came to Wakanda after being named fugitives I got a chance to actually get to know him. I'd heard alot from Steve over the years, so it was nice to meet the legend himself. Definitely lives up to the legend part.

Funny thing about Sam's worry that I'm jealous was actually first expressed by Steve himself. He came to me and apologized for spending so much time with Bucky. He was afraid I would be upset. I reassured him that I'm not going to be that kind of friend and encouraged him to spend as much time as he needed with him. This of course ended up with Steve telling me how amazing I am and hugging me till I was unable to breath. 

I can't even tell you how many times people suspect that Steve and I are secretly fucking. Ha! We met when he came to Washington DC and I was a SHIELD agent. Steve and I flirted and we even went on a date. It wasn't until he went to kiss me goodnight that everything changed. It was hillarious really...our lips met and we both tried to put in the effort, but we ended up laughing hysterically against the others lips. It felt like I was kissing my brother! He felt it too. We knew then and there we were meant to only be friends, and we were perfectly ok with that. 

As for fucking...yeah, haven't even had sex before, let alone with Steve. But people see us so close and whispering in the other's ear and they make assumptions. I'm fully aware how rare it is to come across a Twenty-five year old Virgin these days, let alone an agent that's a virgin. Steve knew of course, I told him and he respected me greatly for it. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and since I have previously never felt those strong emotions, prior to Wakanda...my hymen remains intact. Just lovely! Just because I have never had sex doesn't mean I don't feel sexually frustrated.

That frustration came in the form of one gorgeous specimen of man, James Buchanan Barnes. The first time I saw him I almost fell out of my seat. The intensity of his eyes as he looked at me was enough to instantly make me wet and take my breath away. When we came here I was given only a brief reprieve from his presence, that is until Steve feared I was feeling left out and INSISTED all three of us hang out together. We trained together, ate together...pretty much everything together. 

I grew not only to deeply respect Bucky and yes I was intensely attracted, but also I fell hard...so God Damn hard!! He was kind and funny and extremely charming. His smile alone made me weak in the knees! But everything was so Complicated right now! We were essentially criminals on the run for crying out loud. Not to mention it felt wrong...so very wrong to be in love with my best friend's long time best friend, hell practically his brother. What made it all even worse was Bucky treats me exactly like Steve does. Ugh!! My virginity was doomed to forever be intact....Dammit!!

Being a SHIELD agent gave me the tools I needed to know how to keep a secret. This one was a doozie!! The key to hiding the fact your madly in love is put the person deep...deeeep into the friend zone. So in essence, I treat Bucky like I do Steve and hide all my reactions to him. For example, when we all have a movie night, I purposefully situate myself right between Steve and Bucky. If I tried to avoid him he may suspect something. Sometimes this backfires badly. Last week, the night before he got his new arm, we were doing our usual movie night and I ended up with my head laying in Steve's lap and my feet in Bucky's. Everything was going ok until I felt Bucky start to rub my bare feet and lower legs. 

His warm flesh hand working at the muscles of my calves felt like heaven. When he grabbed my feet and massaged my toes, his thumb pressing into the flesh I nearly gave myself away. I bit my tongue so hard to suppress a moan that I tasted blood. God if just him rubbing my feet got me so hot I wondered what it would feel like to have that same hand on other parts of my body. In fact that thought alone held such a prominent space in my mind that I could hardly think of anything else. 

I found myself drifting off and daydreaming of what it would feel like to have Bucky kiss me. What would his lips feel like? Would he be gentle? Oh I hope not! Would they feel soft or rough...would he wrap his arm around my waist or tangle his hand in my hair? It was seriously disturbing how much of my thoughts revolved around the feel of his skin against mine....disturbing indeed! It's quite ironic that when it actually happened it was definitely not in any one of my many many scenarios concocted in my imagination. No...it was sudden, unexpected and neither one of us was in their right mind.


	2. Compromised

Disoriented. Hot. Pain! I groaned as I tried to move, parts of my body protesting. My brain felt fuzzy like I'd had too much to alcohol. Where am I? I blinked several times trying to clear my vision and when I was finally able to see halfway clearly, I was even more confused. When did I go outside? Further more, why was I outside sleeping in the middle of the Wakanda jungle, nearly at nightfall?!

I tried again to move to sit up but gasped and fell back curling in on myself. That's when I realized I was completely buck ass naked! What the hell?!?! I was sweating profusely and my skin felt oversensitive and I couldn't remember how I got to be this way. Shouting drew my attention somewhere far off and I tried in vain to get my eyes to focus to see exactly where it was coming from. "Kate!" It was Steve. Thank God!

I tried to move again but decided the effort just hurt too much and laid still. "Kate! Oh my God!" A very blurry version of Steve knelt before me and I felt an intense rush of relief. I felt something wrap around my naked form and gently I was pickup up off the jungle floor. My body protested in the movement and I groaned, pressing my face into Steve's shoulder. "It's going to be ok Kate, I promise. God! What the hell did he do to you?!" He? He who? "What happened?" My voice was very hoarse. 

My eyes cleared enough to make out Steve's face and my heart rate sped up. Troubled? Scared? Angry? I couldn't quite tell what he was feeling...maybe all of the above. Or maybe it was the fact he didn't answer me that disturbed me more. The bright lights of the Compound made my head and eyes hurt so I clamped them shut and hid my face. 

Steve place me on a hard surface and I blinked my eyes open to try and see where he took me....oh..Medical, that makes sense. A gasp made me look to my left and I saw Bucky sitting on another exam table, blanket wrapped around his middle. His eyes looked haunted and the look of grief on his face made me want to reach out to him. Then I felt a sting in my arm and my body felt like lead a moment before darkness overtook me.

Beep...beep...beep...beep. What is that damn beeping?! I groaned as I opened my eyes and turned my head to the annoying sound. The monitor next to me was the culprit that was showing my heartbeat. It took me a moment to remember where I was, though I still couldn't remember what happened to get me here in the first place. Ok Kate...time to assess the situation. I checked my vitals on the monitor. Heart rate slightly elevated...ok understandable considering the circumstances. Blood pressure a bit higher than normal which was weird for me. Then I noticed the IV bag on a pole and followed the tube down and lifted my arm a bit to see where it was attached to the back of my hand. Well...this doesn't look good.

My vision was thankfully better so I looked back at the bag of fluid and there was a label on the bag. I couldn't read what it said, it was in another language that I didn't understand. I tried to push up with my hands and I was stiff and sore all over like I'd been ran over by a truck. Sitting up was a challenge and when I did fully I hissed at the pain between my legs. What the actual hell?! Why would I hurt there? I reached out to pull the blanket off my body and froze. My wrists were bruised all the way around, especially my right one. That alone was disturbing, but it was the shape of fingerprints that made me want to be sick!

I ignored the pain in my body and ripped off the covers. With shaking hands I pulled up the bottom of the medical gown I wore and cringed at the red scrapes on both my knees. I nearly choked on a sob when I lifted higher and saw hand print bruises on both of my thighs...including bite marks! Movement to my right made me turn and see Steve standing in the doorway looking at me very concerned. "Steve? What....What happened?!" His tortured expression nearly did me in. I saw a mirror on the wall near a sink, I had to see....I needed to know! 

No matter how much it hurt I pulled myself from the bed and dragging my IV pole with me I hobbled toward the mirror. "Kate...that's not a good idea...please, lay back down." I ignored him. "I need to see." Standing before my reflection I gasped, I didn't even have to move the gown to see the bruises around my neck. They looked like huge hickies and angry bite marks! The gown tied in the front and when I pulled it apart I nearly screamed! My hips had hand shaped bruises the hickies were on my breasts and abdomen...Oh God!! 

I quickly tied the gown and didn't realize I was shaking until Steve pulled me into his arms and hugged me...gently. I could tell he was trying not to hurt me further. "Steve..what happened? Who did this to me?!" I knew in that moment I was no longer a virgin, the evidence was as plain as the bruises on my body. His voice was strained when he answered me, "It was Bucky." I pushed back out of his hold and stared at him like he had gone mad, "What?! What do you mean? Bucky? Bucky did this?!" His sad look told me he was telling the truth. 

I began to pace and mutter under my breath. Frustration at not remembering getting the best of me and I ripped the IV out of my hand. "Kate...no, stop, you need that medicine...it's an antidote!" I stilled in my pacing and looked back at him, "What do you mean antidote? Did he poison me too?!" Steve shook his head, "What is the last thing you remember?" I furrowed my brow as I tried hard to think back to before I woke up in the jungle.

"I..I remember...uh...I remember eating breakfast. I was eating breakfast with Wanda and you and Bucky came to join us." He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "What else?" I paced some more, the movement seemed to help with remembering. "I wanted to go for a hike, see some of the surrounding area..do some exploring. Wanda said she couldn't because she had made other plans and.....oh, and you said that you had a meeting with T'Challa. Bucky.....Bucky said he would go with me. He said I shouldn't be out there on my own." 

I tried to remember the hike which was the most difficult part. "We went pretty far out...we didn't mean to. I was talking to him about the new arm and how the rehab was going. Then I tripped over a root and fell down a bit of a hill, he came after me to help. Oh...that's how I scraped my knees." Steve nodded, "What happened next?" My legs felt like jello so I went and sat down on the bed, Steve came closer and sat in a chair near me. His look of concern still there.

"Bucky...oh, yeah..he helped me get back up the hill. He stayed behind me real close so I wouldn't fall again. When we got to the top he reached out to take a vine to help pull us up the rest of the way with his new arm. He cursed because he used too much strength and the whole vine came down around us." I looked up and Steve was nodding along, as if he already knew all of this, he was just checking to see if I did. "The vines had these large red flowers on them. Bucky managed to grab hold of a root to keep us from falling again but the flowers fell on top of us." I looked down at my hands, "They had this fine dusty pollen that got all over us, I remember it made my skin tingle when it got on me. But then it got in my lungs and Bucky's too...we were coughing hard...then....then..." Holy Fucking Shit!! I know what happened!!!!

My eyes widened and I stared wide eyed at Steve, feeling the blush spread from my cheeks to down my neck and chest. I remember!! Oh God do I ever!! 

(Back in the Forest)

Cough! Cough! "Jesus Bucky! This stuff is burning my lungs!" His right arm tightened around my middle and he hauled us up the rest of the way up the hill and started to untangle the vines and flowers that were all around us. "Tell me about it! *Cough Cough*" My skin felt on fire as I brushed my hands over myself to dust off the pollen. Bucky reached over to me and tried to help, rubbing his flesh hand down my arm. His touch made me gasp...the sensation feeling very intense. My skin was over sensitive to his touch. His hand froze on my arm and I felt his grip tighten and the muscle in his jaw clenched. I needed to get away from him, his proximity made my heart race and my blood run hot....very very hot!

Instead of pulling away, we seemed to get closer. All the reasons I had before to keep my distance seemed to fly right out the proverbial window. His hand skimmed back up my arm to my shoulder then went into my sweat damp brown hair, pulling me closer to him. I gasped as our chest collided. "Bucky...what's happening?" His pupils were blown wide to where his eyes almost looked black, his breathing was labored, "Kate...I...I....Dammit!" He growled then pulled my face to his and kissed me. My head was spinning, all I could think of was to feel...I needed to feel him around me, on me....in me....oh God how I wanted him inside me!!

He kissed like he spars, intense and with purpose! His hands were everywhere and so we're mine. With each touch of his skin on mine it only fueled my lust. The only thing I needed was him...more and more of him! Clothes were ripped from my body and I howled in approval when his flesh hand made it between my legs, rubbing...pressing. I was so wet I could feel my arousal dripping around his fingers and my thighs. More! More! I screamed it to the sky, to the trees...and especially to him. 

I orgasmed so hard and so fast my knees gave out. He followed me down to the ground and made quick work of his own clothes and before I knew it he was above me fully naked and painfully hard against my thigh. The moment he touched my skin again I arched against him and begged...begged for him to fuck me! He grabbed my hands that were pulling at his shoulders and hair and held them above my head. I knew it should hurt but my endorphins were so highly elevated that I never sensed it. Except I did feel the pain the moment he slammed hard into me and I wailed in pain and pleasure! 

We fucked again and again and again...we couldn't get enough of the other. My mind was focused on one single thought and that thought was of only Bucky and needing him inside me over and over...to mate! We lost all sense of time, nor did we care...hell we didn't even speak past those first words of confusion as to what was happening. Well there might have been a few things yelled, like "Harder" "Faster" "Fuck!" Bucky even yelled out in Russian a few times while climaxing. We eventually collapsed from exhaustion on the forest floor.

(Present)

"Oh My God! I thought he ra....how could I have even thought that?! Steve...What the hell was in that pollen!?" Steve hung his head and sighed and when he looked up he seemed relieved a bit. "Steve, talk to me." He raked a hand through his blonde hair, "Bucky recovered faster than you and when he came to..he saw what he thought he did to you. He's had blackouts in the past from all the brainwashing. He assumed the worse but was afraid to move you in case he'd hurt you further. He ran all the way back to the Compound and came to get me. He was beside himself, saying he was a monster and that I should just kill him so he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"But...he was under the influence of the pollen, we both were." Steve shook his head, "He hadn't remembered that part yet...all he knew was he had blacked out, his memory was gone and you were laying unconscious and...had his hand prints all over your body." Oh God, poor Bucky! "I didn't know what to think...I couldn't believe that Bucky would ever hurt a woman like that...Ever! But then he started to remember and he told me the same story you just told me...but...I needed to make sure. Make sure it was the truth." He hung his head in shame. "How could I have ever thought he was capable of such an act, especially to you...He should hate me right now!"

"Why would he hate you?" Steve raised his head and rubbed his knuckles that looked red and bruised...Oh. "I hit him Kate...I saw your injuries and I went a bit insane with anger! Not to mention he was right there in front of me telling me he did that to you...he'd hurt you and I just lost it...and I punched him. Hard." My mouth hung open in shock...Holy Crap Balls!! "I'm sure he understands. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

"I'm so sorry this happened. I know...I know what you've lost and I wish there was something I could do to change this whole damn mess." I knew he was talking about my virginity...well, virgin no more...not even in the slightest as I remembered each and every time Bucky fucked me. The memories making me feel hot and my tender nether region tingle even though it has been fucked raw for several hours straight. 

"I need to talk to Bucky. Where is he?" He looked nervous, "Are you sure you are up for that?" Truthfully I felt about as good as I looked, but I needed to know Bucky was OK and let him know I was too. "Please Steve..I need to talk to him. Could you bring him here?" He reluctantly agreed as long as I consented to get back into bed and allow a nurse to replace my IV and finish my antidote. Considering I felt like falling over there wasn't even a slightest protest to that request.

A while later after settling back into bed and having my IV replaced by a stern looking nurse who scolded me for taking it out in the first place, Bucky finally made an appearance. He was dressed in jeans and a black tight fitting t-shirt. His eyes were filled with remorse. That most of all made me feel sick. All while I waited for him I imagined how this would go. Yes I lost my virginity in a way I didn't really plan or have control over, but it was taken by the only man I have ever wanted to give it to. I was excited to see him...to see where this would lead us...maybe, just maybe this could be a starting point for...well, an Us. 

"Kate...I'm so so sorry! I wish I could go back and change it all! I know what I did is unforgivable and what you lost, what I stole from you...Steve should have shot me when I asked him to. I deserve it!" His head hung in shame. My heart shattered. He regretted it, all of it, and here I was sitting here hoping and longing for him to acknowledge that he liked what we did and maybe want more. I am a damn fool! I wanted to cry so badly and held it in as best as I could. With a shakey voice, I spoke, "I just wanted you to know I'm ok. There's nothing to forgive. We were both compromised. What's done is done. Now we just live with it."

After Bucky left I finally let my emotions go and I cried. I curled in on myself and mourned the loss of that brief moment of hope I had to have more with Bucky. Now I knew....I knew it would never happen. The one and only positive aspect of this whole disaster was I got to have him at least this once, and I'll hold it close to my heart and treasure that brief moment in time when he wanted me just as much as I did him. I lived up to the promise I made to myself to give myself the first time to the man I love. And I did. Now I just had to learn to live with the fact that nothing will ever be the same again.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has had enough!

Two whole weeks went by and I hadn't seen one hint of Bucky. I knew he was avoiding me, and to tell the truth, I was doing the same thing to him. I spent most nights crying myself to sleep and when I slept I was flooded with images of Bucky writhing above me and inside me only to wake up and have reality smack me between the eyes all over again.

Steve didn't know what to do. His two best friend's were avoiding each other which stressed him out. I hated seeing Steve look so torn. When he was around I didn't show how upset I was, but I knew he could tell. "Steve can you pass the popcorn?" We were sitting on his couch watching a movie on our usual night...only difference, Bucky wasn't there. The bowl was placed in my lap and I dug in. My eyes ghosted over to the empty spot on the couch next to me and I sighed. Steve suddenly stood up, "This has got to end! Now!" He paused the movie and glared at me with his hands on his hips. Uh oh, I think I liked pouty Steve better than angry Steve.

"Steve, nows not a good time...maybe later we can.." "No! Now!" Steve grabbed the bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table then picked me up like I weighed nothing and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I shrieked at the sudden movement and being handled like a ragdoll. "Steve! Put me down!!" He ignored me as he proceeded to walk out of his quarters and down the hall. 

People passing us just laughed or stared in shock. Bastards...not one of them trying to help me. "Dammit Steven Grant Rogers if you don't put me down right now!!!" I looked down at his ass encased in his sweatpants and I swatted his behind, "Put me down!" I gasped when he smacked my rear, and not very lightly either, "No! You both want to act like a two year old then I'm damn well going to treat you like one!" I can't believe he just spanked my ass! What the actual hell!? I think Steve has finally cracked.

When I was finally put down it was onto another couch...Bucky's, and not too gently I might add, in fact I think there was a bounce involved. Bucky stood there gawking at us both, also in sweat pants and nothing else...God Damn him and his body of a Greek God! "This has gone on long enough you two! Now work it out! Don't you dare come out of this room until everything is resolved or so help me God I'll lock you both in an isolation cell together for a month and kick both of your asses!" Bucky and I both stared at him in shock then watched him storm back out the way he came in. "Damn!" I looked at Bucky and I had to agree, "I think we broke Steve."

I sat there picking at the skin around my nails and Bucky shifted awkwardly in front of me, not quite meeting my eye. When I sighed loudly he finally looked at me. "Bucky, look, I get it...you feel guilty and awkward...this whole situation is just out of control." He nodded in agreement. "It never should have happened...I should have been strong enough to stop it....never should have happened!" Hearing those words again cut straight through me...but this time instead of feeling depressed, I was angry....very fucking angry!!

"Shut up!" His eyes widened in shock at my sudden outburst. I stood and got right up in his personal space. "Just shut the fuck up Barnes! I get it! You hated it! You hated fucking me...it probably disgusted you to even touch me that way! It doesn't make it hurt any less when you hear it out loud!" He frowned then opened his mouth to speak but I wouldn't let him. "No! I don't want to hear anymore about how much you didn't want what happened! How you wish you had never touched me!" By now I was beginning to cry, tears slipping down my face as I screamed at him.

"You've ruined me!!" He ran his hands roughly through his long hair, "I know I ruined you! I know how much saving yourself for the right man meant to you and I ruined it! I wish I could take it back but I can't!" I shoved him hard in the chest, only managing to make him take a step back. "You Bastard! You ruined me long before you fucked me! Long before you took that hike with me in the forest!" My eyes were to clouded with tears to see the shocked expression cross his face.

I turned away from him and stormed toward his door to leave. I was done with all of this! Steve's ultimatum be damned! I just wanted to go back to my bed and cry. Just as I reached for the knob on the door his hand grabbed mine and turned me around, "Don't leave!" I jerked my hand away from his grasp and wiped at the tears on my cheeks, "I'll leave when I damn well want to Barnes! I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend anymore, it hurts too damn bad! Nothing you can say will make this better...Nothing!" "Dammit Kate! You ruined me first!!" Oh, well..ok that might do it.

"What?!" I looked at him shocked and maybe unsure that I heard him correctly. "You heard me! I've been ruined since the first moment I saw you! I wanted every damn second of what happened in that forest!" I couldn't move...I couldn't breath! My whole body was trembling! I ruined him? How...how have I missed this? How did I not see it?!

I gasped when I was suddenly pressed against the door, his whole body evading my personal space. His hands were bracketed on either side of me as he leaned in, his voice thick with his emotions and the yearning I saw in his eyes. "Every damn moment you'd touch me was like sweet agony before that fucking pollen. I wanted you so damn bad! Hiding my God Damn hard cock from you became an art form! The way you'd drape yourself on me or put your head or feet in my lap..." He groaned and closed his eyes leaning in further, his nose settling into the crook of my neck and climbing up toward my ear, making me gasp and shiver. "God you would always smell so damn good! Just like now...Jesus Christ!" 

His flesh and blood hand went to my cheek, his thumb caressing my jaw while his metal hand gripped my hip, pulling my lower body toward his. I could feel how hard he was and I whined with need. The sound made him pull his head from my neck and looked deep in my eyes, "I have never wanted anything in my entire life as much as I want you...all of you...body, heart and soul." A sob left my mouth a split second before he kissed me.

This kiss was nothing like the first, that was frenzied and hot, yes, but this kiss was slower and so full of passion. My body lit up like the sky on the forth of July! My hands tangled in his hair as he pressed me harder into the door behind me. When we finally came up for badly needed air the words tumbled out of my mouth, unable to be contained any longer. "I love you." His body shivered against mine and suddenly his hands were below my ass and lifted me up, legs locking around his waist.

We continued kissing as he walked me back to his bedroom. I half expected him to rush, but it was as if he was deliberately trying to go slower. When I felt the softness of the mattress behind my back I arched up into him and moaned as he pressed his hard erection against my core. Slowly he undressed me and removed his clothing as well. He took my hands that were around his neck and threaded our fingers together before placing them above my head. I couldn't help but remember this was how it had all started, this is how he took me the first time.

He gently kissed my lips and breathed in my moans of pleasure as the tip of his cock slid through my wet folds. "I love you too Kate...God I love you so much!" His first time penetrating me was fast and hard, but this time when he entered me it was slow and incredibly erotic the way he moaned lewdly against my mouth. When we were hit by the pollen it made us fuck...but now as he hovers over me and starts to pick up the pace, angling his hips just right to make me see stars, it was then and there that I knew...he was making love to me. 

Later as we lay boneless and panting, wrapped in the other's arms I realized what complete idiots we both were. Both of us trying desperately to hide our feelings from the other because of a sense of loyalty to Steve and not wanting to cross any imaginary line of impropriety. Yet in the end all it took was a little pollen and Steve threatening to kick our asses that we were finally able to reveal what we felt for each other. It makes me wonder if Steve knew all along how we felt, or atleast suspected. Well that question can be asked later...right now I think something a little more important and a little more insistent is poking me in my hip right now. Yes, questions can be asked later....much much later.


End file.
